A Childhood Secret
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Two friends keep a secret as children and after one dies the other visits her grave and bumps into her coworker and they talk and find a naked woman out cold. The man responsible for naked woman returns and ties them up and kills the naked woman and attacks them leaving them for dead. The NCIS team must find out what happened to them and the childhood secret is revealed. R&R please


_Annie: Ok let's get this started! (The one who writes the stories)_

 **SB/Kierra: What started? (Other self and author of said stories)**

 _Annie: The story of course!_

 **SB/Kierra: Oh I see.**

 _Annie: We don't own NCIS; we do own anyone who isn't in the show. Sorry if it seems rushed that is just how it came out._

 **SB/Kierra: What is this story about? I mean I know it's an NCIS story.**

 _Annie: A friend of mine had gotten me into NCIS and ever since I have had this idea swimming around in my brain before I wrote it out in a notebook that I finally got around to typing. The story is about Ariella, one of my OC's, and Tony, bumping into each other and getting hurt and the other's at NCIS are forced to figure out how they got where they were and got hurt, and Ariella is forced to reveal a childhood secret she and Kate had kept._

 **SB/Kierra: Kate is dead in this story, right?**

 _Annie: Yes Kierra, she is; this story takes place after she, and director Shepard, are killed._

 **SB/Kierra: So this takes place in season seven?**

 _Annie: More season six than seven, but yes._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh.**

 _Annie: Oh before I forget, I know they buried Kate in Indiana but in my story she is buried an hour or so from NCIS headquarters. Enjoy!_

* * *

She knelt in front of her best friend's tombstone; there were days where she still couldn't believe that her best friend, the one she had always thought of as a twin sister who was born into a different family, as their families both joked about, was dead.

"I will be forever sad that you are gone Kay, but forever glad that _**he**_ wasn't the one who pulled that trigger." She said to the tombstone as she placed a bouquet of white roses in front of it.

"It seems we both knew her." A male voice said from behind her.

She spun around startled to stare at the man behind her. He looked familiar somehow but she couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.

"No it's okay. You knew her?" she asked indicating the tombstone in front of her.

"Yeah, she was my partner. I stood next to her when she was shot in the head by a man that we had run into twice before. He had snuck into where we worked and held two people hostage and when she went down there to drop something off he took her hostage as well. The second time he kidnapped her and it took us a while to contact him and convince him to let her go when he came to speak to our boss. The third time he killed her though we didn't know it was him right away." He explained.

"Oh I see. She was my best friend, we grew up together. Our families used to joke that we were twin sisters born into different families, that's how close the two of us were." She said as she stood up.

"I wish you were here now Kate." He said as he placed the flowers with the other ones that she had put there.

"I better get back home." She said.

"How about I drive you home, but before we do that can I take you to breakfast?" he asked as she agreed.

They walked out of the graveyard and to his car talking all the way she told him of a café that was not far from the graveyard and told him how to get there. The café was the perfect spot to get breakfast.

"Good morning Ella, how are you?" the waitress asked when they walked into the café.

"Good morning Mary. I'm good; can we have a table for two?" Ella asked her friend.

"Sure you can! Follow me please." Mary said as she led them to a table.

"I guess you come here often?" he asked.

"I only come here when I visit Kay. Mary and I grew up together; she was friends with me and Kay when we were small." She replied.

They ordered food and kept chatting and she learned his name Anthony DiNozzo, once they were done eating they stayed a little longer before going to a nearby park that she knew of. Once there they walked along a path through the woods and found a clearing and saw a young woman lying naked.

"Oh God!" she said as the found the woman.

"Stay there." He told her as he walked over to the naked woman.

" _You should not be here, not I will kill the both of you."_ Another male voice said as she froze. She knew that voice and _**HE**_ was behind her.

"Who are you?" Tony asked the man.

" _My name is not important. Hand over your gun and_ _handcuffs_ _so she can cuff you or I will kill her."_ the male said as he held the knife to her neck as Tony did as told and she handcuffed Tony.

The male tied Tony's legs together and tied her hand and legs together with the rope he had left to get. He then killed the naked woman and carved a star on the side of her neck. Once he was done with his original victim he turned to the other two and stabbed Tony multiple times and then he beat the other female until she passed out and stabbed her a few times as well before he left them for dead.

* * *

An hour or so later two brothers were jogging through the woods and the younger one looked to the right and froze.

"What is it Frank?" the older brother asked.

"Look!" Frank said as he pointed at what had caught his attention.

"My God! We should see if they are alive and call the police." His brother one said.

"I agree." Frank said as they walked over to the two females and one male.

"The naked female is dead but these two are still alive." Frank said as his brother nodded and called 911 and told the dispatcher what they found and where they were.

They stayed until the police arrived. The police chief and a lieutenant were shocked to see one of the two women as a family member of theirs.

* * *

A Sargent called the FBI when they spotted the star on the naked woman's neck and told them that the 'cosmic rapist killer' had done it again. Tobias Fornell came out and saw the male and realized who it was right away.

"Damn it. We need to speak with NCIS as soon as we leave here." Fornell said to the chief of police and his oldest son who was a lieutenant.

"Why?" the lieutenant asked.

"The male is an NCIS agent. I know him and his team. Worked with them before and they need to know what happened to him." Fornell said as the two agreed.

Once there they got visitor passes and Fornell led them up to the area he knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team would be.

"Jethro." Fornell called as he and the chief and lieutenant followed.

"Tobias." Gibbs replied as Ziva David and Timothy McGee watched as Fornell and two police officers walked up to Gibbs's desk.

"I have some bad news. Tony DiNozzo was found in a wooded area with two other females. The one female was dead, she was a victim of the 'cosmic rapist killer' the other female and DiNozzo are still alive but they are badly hurt. They've been rushed to the hospital and are in critical condition." Fornell said as the three NCIS agents stared at him in shock.

"How?" McGee asked from his desk.

"Could he have been at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. I believe that you are right Miss David." Fornell said.

"My sister Ariella and your agent must have bumped into each other somewhere." The lieutenant said, revealing that he was the son of the police chief.

"McGee, you and Ziva go find out what Tony did from the time he left his place to the time he was found with Ariella and the victim." Gibbs said to his remaining two agents.

"On it boss." McGee said as he and Ziva grabbed their things and left.

* * *

McGee and Ziva had some recipe that Fornell had given them before they left to help track Tony's movements. The first one was from a gas station; it was the earliest time so he had to have stopped for gas after leaving his place.

"This one is for flowers." Ziva said as she looked at the recipes again.

"There is a florist shop not far from here." McGee said as they drove there.

"Hi can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"We hope you can. Have you seen these people in here before?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, she was in here about 20 minutes before he was. They both bought bouquets of roses." The lady said.

"Thank you." McGee said as the two left.

"Why did they both get flowers?" Ziva asked McGee.

"I'm not sure there has to be something else, they must have gone somewhere before the last recipe." McGee said as they drove around and asked people if they saw Tony or Ariella.

A witness said he had seen Tony turning into the graveyard and had seen Ariella getting out of a cab in front of the graveyard 20 minutes before Tony got there. Another witness said that he had seen Tony and Ariella both getting into Tony's car and drive away with Tony behind the wheel.

"The graveyard is where the two met and they left together." McGee said.

"This last recipe is from a café." Ziva said.

"Hi. Table for two?" a waitress asked them when they got to the café.

"No thanks, we are wondering if you saw these two here earlier today?" McGee asked her as he showed her the pictures they had of Tony and Ariella.

"Oh no! Yes I saw them here; they came and got breakfast together. Is Ariella alright?" she asked.

"You know this woman?" Ziva asked as she pointed to Ariella's photo.

"Yes, Ariella and I were friends as children. The three of us were close. I say three since we had another friend, she is dead thou, died a couple of years ago. She is buried at the cemetery nearby." Mary said.

"Do you know where they went after leaving here?" McGee asked her.

"No sorry, I did not see which direction they went when they left. I hope you catch who hurt her." Mary said.

"We will. The male is our coworker and friend." McGee said as they left.

A female said she had seen Tony and Ariella driving towards the park.

"There's Tony's car." McGee said when they spotted it.

"They must have walked from the car, still talking, to the clearing in the woods where they were found." Ziva said as Tim agreed as his phone rang, Gibbs wanted them to get to the hospital where he was with Fornell, Chief Thomas McGraff, and Lieutenant Joseph McGraff.

* * *

Once there they found the others and met Ariella's fiancé Mike Jones and they two learned that Ariella was awake. They all went to speak to her, hoping to get some answers. McGee and Ziva had told Gibbs and Fornell what they had learned. Tony and Ariella had met at the cemetery and left together and went to a café for breakfast before going to a nearby park and walked from Tony's car to the clearing where they were found.

Ariella couldn't remember much, it was all foggy, but given what she went through and the drugs that were in her system it was not surprising.

"How did you and Tony find the cosmic rapist killer's newest victim?" Fornell asked her.

"No...No! It can't... It can't be!" Ariella said as she started to freak out. A look of fear crossed her face as a doctor and some nurses kicked them out of the room so she could calm down.

Ariella was calm when they went back in as she refused to answer their questions, it was clear that she was too scared to talk and that she had a lot of information.

"Just answer two more questions then we will leave you alone okay?" her father asked as she nodded.

"Did you see who attacked you and Tony?" Fornell asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Could you describe the person to us?" he asked.

"No, I...I can't...I can't do it." Ariella said, she was afraid it was clear.

"Ok, we will leave." Gibbs said as they left her hospital room.

"Can I speak with her alone? I won't push her, but I fell she might be more open with just me." Ziva said as they agreed.

* * *

"Ariella? Is there anything you can tell me about what happened? A clue that can help us maybe?" Ziva asked her, hoping she would give her a hint.

"I love painting; I have a bunch of paintings. They tell a story. The story is a secret that I've kept since childhood with my best friend Kate. In my bag is a key that will unlock the place where my secret is kept safe. Mike knows where the place is." Ariella said.

"Is this the key?" Ziva asked as she pulled out a key from Ariella's bag.

"Yes." Ariella said as Ziva thanked her and left.

* * *

"Well?" Gibbs asked her.

"Ariella told me that she has a bunch of paintings that tell a story. A secret that she has kept since childhood with a friend named Kate. This key unlocks the place and she said you know where it is." Ziva said as she told them and showed the key to Mike.

"I do know where it is. That is the key to Ariella's storage unit, she got it about three months ago but I do not know what she put in the unit." Mike told them.

"Then let's all go and see what is there." Fornell said as everyone agreed.

* * *

Once at the storage unit they found a ton of paintings, Ariella had said she loved painting. All the paintings were dated as well and they also found a journal that explained each painting. As they looked at the dates and the paintings Fornell realized that each painting matched each of the 'cosmic rapist killer's' victims.

"Look at this, in each painting there are two little girls and with each painting the girls are getting older." Ziva said.

"The girls are Ariella and her best friend." Lieutenant Joe said.

"Katlyn Todd." Gibbs, Fornell and Chief Thomas said at the same time.

"It's safe to say that Kate and Ariella knew who the "cosmic rapist killer" is and that Ariella has done a painting of every crime they saw him do." Ziva said as the others agreed.

"Boss, I think I found something." McGee said as he pulled out a drawing of a man, the drawing was dated two weeks ago.

"This is recent." Fornell said as he looked at the date.

"I remember her working on that, it took her a lot longer than normal, plus she was always crying while she worked on it. I once heard her mutter 'I hate how we always found you doing something bad.' I didn't understand it then." Mike said.

"This must be the face of the 'cosmic rapist killer'." Gibbs said.

"Her journal says that she is afraid of him." Ziva said as she looked at the book.

"Let's go find this bastard." Chief Thomas said as they agreed and Mike went back to the hospital and his fiancé.

* * *

Ariella was released from the hospital and Mike drove her to the house the two lived in, before he headed out, he was going back to speak to her father and brother and would be back later, and she took their dog, a pit bull named Jester, out of a walk.

He found her house and broke into it, but she was not there and he saw that her dog was wasn't there either. He ransacked the house and he wrote a note for her to find when she returned and he left the house. A few minutes later Ariella returned to the house with Jester and she found it had been ransacked and she called Mike and told him about it. Then she found the note and screamed when she saw what it said.

* * *

"Someone ransacked our house, she found a note. I don't know what it said but she screamed at whatever was written on it." Mike told Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Fornell, Thomas, and Joe.

"Then let's go." Joe said wanting to get to his little sister.

When they all got there, Ariella was outside with Jester at her feet as she clung to her mother refusing to let go, Rachel, who came to see how her baby girl was doing.

"Ella, are you alright love?" Mike asked her as she shook head no.

The others went into the house and saw it was a mess and Ziva found the note that scared Ariella.

"I wanted to kill you in the woods but I knew that I had no time to do so, I came here to finish the job, but you got lucky, when I find you I'll kill you." Ziva read aloud.

"That is the note?" Fornell asked her.

"Yes." Ziva said.

They found fingerprints and when they compared it to everyone who knew Mike and Ariella, they did not match. Thomas called his oldest daughter and asked if Mike and Ariella could stay with her and her husband for a while and she agreed. She told her father to tell her baby sister to come right over and that her husband would be waiting for them. Thomas agreed and told Mike and Ariella, Mike had to go into the house to pack their things since Ariella refused to go inside and they took Jester with them.

* * *

Thomas put an undercover police officer in the house with back up to try and catch him coming back to kill Ariella. He came back three days later and the police caught him and brought him to the station to question him. He admitted to everything, from raping and killing all 26 women and trying to kill Ariella and Tony and breaking into Ariella and Mike's home. He went on trial and Ariella testified against him as the star witness for the prosecutors and the trial lasted a week. The jury found him guilty on all accounts and the judge sentenced him to three concretive life terms without the possibility of parole.

Ariella and Mike moved back into their house and Tony had to stay in the hospital for 2 months. When Tony was released from the hospital he spent two weeks at home before going back to work and was ordered by his doctor to do desk work until he was given the okay to do field work again.

After a month of desk work Tony got an invite to Mike and Ariella's wedding, Ziva McGee, Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky were welcomed to come. They all agreed to go and they all thanked Mike and Ariella for inviting them to their wedding. Mike and Ariella said it was no problem and the two of them went to Paris for their honeymoon.

After two weeks when they got back Ariella's father showed up the next day with a German Shepard puppy that was a wedding gift from the NCIS team. Ariella sent them a thank you letter with gifts for them from their honeymoon, Ariella named the puppy Artemis.

* * *

 _Annie: Hope you enjoyed the story!_

 **SB/Kierra: Review please and be nice with it since this is our first NCIS story. Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
